L'hiver ne sera jamais froid
by jimiilolita
Summary: Il fait bon et chaud ici, mais dans son coeur, il manque un peu de chaleur que lui seul peut lui apporter. Saura-t-il le comprendre ? Fluffy en diable ! OS, défi regret de méli mélo.


Titre : L'hiver ne sera plus jamais froid

Auteur : Loli _ équipe fluff

Fandom : Samurai Deeper Kyo

Type : Fanfiction

Genre : Fluff

Rating : M (mon Dieu ! La pédophilie !)

Disclaimer : Les samourai, armes et bagages, sont à Akamine Kamijiyo

NA : toujours réponse au défi : Regret, remord de Méli_mélo.

* * *

**L'hiver ne sera plus jamais froid**

Sasuke bayait aux corneilles, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du ciel au dehors où s'amoncelaient de gros nuages gris annonciateurs de neige. Malgré lui, un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Même au milieu d'eux, l'hiver avait souvent été froid et triste ; il sentait déjà le vent glacé transpercer les murs de bois, bientôt, il ferait froid pour de bon. Peut-être serait-il triste cette année encore.

Avant qu'il ne repère une autre présence dans sa chambre, une paire de bras puissants l'entoura et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien chatonna à son oreille.

« Tu es dans la lune...

- Mais nan ! Lâche moi.

Sasuke se débattit quelques secondes avant de rendre les armes. Et puis de toute façon, il faudrait le payer cher pour qu'il ose porter la main sur son maître.

Satisfait de l'absence de réaction de son guerrier, Yukimura le ramena contre lui, lové à la manière des ourses qui recouvrent de leur immense corps leurs petits pour dormir.

- Tu as froid, Sasuke.

- Nan.

- Tu t'ennuies ?

Le jeune garçon hésita une seconde et puis dût admettre la vérité.

- Nan.

Il était bien ici.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pourrais avoir fait quelque chose.

- C'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tu cherches quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je suis comme d'habitude.

Yukimura secoua la tête avec une petite moue déçue.

- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu broies du noir depuis quelques jours. Sasuke, les autres aussi se demandent ce que tu as.

- C'est l'hiver.

Il avait lancé ça au hasard, en espérant que le pouvoir déprimant de l'hiver serait assez puissant pour convaincre le général. Mais Yukimura le dévisagea avec scepticisme.

- Et alors ? Tu as froid ?

Le jeune ninja secoua la tête, les yeux baissés, évitant soigneusement le regard tendre de son général.

- Je n'ai pas froid. Idiot.

Yukimura se pencha encore, à tel point que ses longues mèches noires venaient toucher le front de Sasuke.

- Ton corps n'a pas froid, alors c'est ton cœur ?

Effaré par tant de perspicacité et nonobstant le fait qu'il était aussi déchiffrable qu'un livre ouvert, Sasuke hocha piteusement la tête. Le contact doux des cheveux de Yukimura qui chatouillaient son visage le troubla un court instant, le temps pour lui de se confier timidement au général.

- En hiver, je me sens seul, balbutia le garçon, en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'air étonné de son seigneur.

Celui-ci répliqua immédiatement, choqué.

- Sasuke ! Écoute-moi Sasuke, tu es des nôtres ici.

D'un hochement de tête, Sasuke montra qu'il acceptait, au moins qu'il y croyait. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'hiver le rendait-il si triste ?

Il ferma les yeux, goûtant l'étreinte tendre de son seigneur, laissant, pour une fois, sa fierté de côté, il s'abandonna à la douceur de l'être aimé. Oui l'être aimé, parce qu'il l'aimait passionnément. Bien trop pour le lui dire, bien trop pour garder le silence. Il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler, normal, il serait même mort de honte si Yukimura l'avait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais dans ces circonstances, si proches, si enlacés l'un à l'autre, garder sa sérénité relevait de l'impossible. Comment, alors qu'il redoublait d'attentions à son égard en cet instant même, croire une seule seconde qu'il pouvait le rejeter ou ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Sasuke savait depuis longtemps que son maître était très tactile, que la promiscuité ne le dérangeait pas, celui faisait tomber, une à une, toutes ses inhibitions, et puis, la main douce qui s'attardait dans son dos le rassérénait profondément.

Dehors, il faisait froid et la neige tombait à gros flocons maintenant, dehors, il aurait eu froid et mal mais il était au chaud, blotti dans l'étreinte protectrice de celui qu'il aimait.

Alors il essaya. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pour s'appuyer un peu plus encore sur la poitrine de Yukimura et murmura.

- Pas comme je veux.

- Hein ?

- Je suis des vôtres, tu dis, mais pas comme je le voudrais. Tu m'appelles ton fils mais moi je ne veux pas.

- Et que veux-tu ? Fit Yukimura avec un sourire indulgent.

- J'aimerais... le jeune ninja hésita, conscient d'être écarlate. J'aimerais être bien plus que ça pour toi.

Yukimura laissa un petit rire taquin lui échapper.

- Voyons, Sasuke, toi et les dix guerrier êtes déjà ma famille, comment être.... sa voix se perdit dans un murmure grave.

Sasuke soupira. Voilà, c'était dit, c'était fait, et il avait compris.

- Ce n'est pas grave... pas grave du tout, Yukimura, je voulais au moins te le dire.

Le jeune ninja repoussa son maître d'un mouvement de coude, conscient de s'être ridiculisé, honteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler.

Au lieu de se desserrer sous sa poussée, l'étreinte tendre s'accentua et un sourire lumineux l'empêcha de faire un seul mouvement de plus pour s'échapper.

- Mon Dieu, Sasuke... je pourrais être ton père.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, Dieu merci, marmonna le garçon avec un sourire contrit.

Et Yukimura fourra son visage dans le cou de son guerrier, qui battit des records de rougissement et protesta faiblement.

- Yuki...

- Chut.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés, quelques longues secondes qui semblèrent une éternité.

Finalement Yukimura se redressa, tout en gardant fermement contre lui le pauvre Sasuke, fiévreux de confusion.

- Depuis combien de temps tu... ?

Sasuke détourna le regard en infligeant un nouveau coup de coude au général.

- C'est déjà bien assez embarrassant comme ça. Pose pas de questions.

Yukimura étouffa un éclat de rire, devant la frimousse écarlate et vexée du garçon. Il l'ébouriffa

- Sasuke... mon Sasuke.

Le jeune ninja fut pris d'un vertige délicieux. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

- Tu restes un de mes précieux guerriers, Sasuke, tu es de ma famille.

Le ninja refoula les larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

- Yuki...

- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. À ma manière.

- C'est pas assez, se lamenta tout bas le ninja.

- Je t'aime, je te dis, Sasuke. Je veille sur toi du mieux possible.

- Je sais ! S'énerva un peu Sasuke. Pas la peine en plus de lui rappeler tout ce qu'il devait au samourai au moment où il lui demandait tellement plus.

- Je veille à ce que tu n'ai plus froid en hiver en t'accueillant dans ma maison. Je ne veux plus que tu aies froid, Sasuke, ni ton corps ni ton cœur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester une nouvelle fois, Sasuke sentit les lèvres chaudes de Yukimura frôler sa joue et puis remonter le long de son visage jusqu'à lui souffler à l'oreille.

- C'est pour ça... Je t'aime à ma manière mais je suis prêt à faire de mon mieux pour toi.

Se dégageant d'un geste brusque, Sasuke s'enflamma brutalement, déçu.

Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse de faveur ! »

Il tourna les talons, ravalant des larmes amères. Il n'aurait jamais dû le lui avouer.

Resté seul, Yukimura ramena ses jambes entre ses bras croisés et soupira. Oui, Sasuke grandissait, et encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait craint. « Sasuke », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tout ce qui avait été dur avec un enfant fier et têtu allait l'être encore avec cette graine d'homme fier et sensible.

Sasuke changeait et Yukimura changeait à ses yeux. Il soupira. _Est-ce parce que je suis déjà vieux que je ne peux pas le voir autrement ? Lui, il se fout bien de m'avoir eu pour père pendant des années, aujourd'hui, il n'a plus besoin de ce genre de papa gâteau. « Prêt à faire de mon mieux » c'est vrai que ça sonne mal. _

Il se releva lentement. S'il ne le récupérait pas tout de suite, il allait se le reprocher pendant des années.

**FIN **


End file.
